How Long Does Love Last?
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: Tris and Tobias have survived the war and are now living together four years later. When an argument breaks out, will their so-called eternal love survive? Allegiant alternate ending OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello dear people who clicked this story. So this is going to be a short random thingy because I'm bored. In fact my computer at home is broken so this is being typed at the library. So yeah. Anyway this is probably going to be short but I got this random idea a couple days and I just feel like writing. So enjoy!**

It's been four years since the war. I'm twenty now and Tobias is twenty two, we're engaged and everything has been okay. I see Caleb every now and then. He got asked by some former Erudite's to work as a scientist and I'm pretty sure he loves it. I also see Christina who eventually got together with Mathew and are happily married and expecting their first child. Peter even seems happy even though he lived his first year in Chicago in a constant confusion. I on the other hand have been alright, despite my legs. For the first year after getting out from the hospital I was wheelchair bound.

David, a man I once trusted, tried to kill me along with dozens of other people. He shot me three times. Twice in my sides and once in my spine. After months of trying to wiggle my toes and balance on my own feet, I can finally walk now. With the aid of a small metal cane of course. Everything changed for me but I'm used to it now. And I can walk farther and longer without the cane everyday. Right now though, I focus on getting dressed and putting my makeup on. Once I finish, I slowly walk out of my room clutching my cane in my right hand.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Tobias says leaning over the counter and placing a light kiss on my cheek. We've stayed together all this time and I can't describe just how grateful I am. He's gotten closer with Evelyn and I have to admit she's grown on me. And I think she's accepted that Tobias loves me. I give Tobias a small smile and grab an apple from the basket on the island.

"Morning," I say.

"How'd you sleep?" Tobias asks looking up from his coffee. I shrug.

"Okay, I guess. Nightmares of course, though." I mumble. Tobias and I both have old memories that haunt our sleep. They're both vastly different. Tobias nods to my words.

"I could tell. You kept muttering something but I couldn't tell what." he tells me. I nod and he hands me a cup of coffee. He begins to tap his fingers on the counter and avoid my eyes. He always does this when something's bothering him.

"Hey," I say and he looks up at me. "What's up? You seem...different." He shifts a little and takes a deep breath.

"Do you ever want to have kids?" he says quickly. I scoff and shake my head.

"Where's this coming from? I though you never wanted to have kids." I say tilting my head a bit. He sighs walks around the counter to stand in front of me.

"I don't know when I started thinking about it, but I just...I don't know. But don't you ever think about it? Like having-"

"No." I interrupt. "I never think about it because I never want it to happen." I know I sound harsh but it won't-can't happen.

"Tris, why can't you do this one thing for me?" he asks getting noticeably angrier.

"I'm sorry Tobias but no. I mean what if...what if we can't handle him or her? Or what if he or she just- no I-I can't." I stutter.

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard." he rolls his eyes and looks away from me.

"Tobias I'm sorry, but no." for a moment I think he's anger's stalled and he'll calm down, but I'm wrong. He turns back to me and suddenly slams his hand on the counter.

"Tris, I have done so much for you. Can't you do this one thing for me?!" he shouts. I jump away from his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry but listen to me." I say quietly.

"No Tris, I- Actually, never mind." he straightens and I fear what he's going to say next. "You know what, I've wasted four years of my life dealing with you and all of the shit that came with it and I'm done. And you know, if I hadn't helped you during initiation God knows you would've failed. Plus during the war I should've just let you kill yourself with all of those ridiculous stunts you tried." he finishes talking and when he doesn't immediately apologize I know he's serious. I can feel tears burning in my eyes and I nod.

"You're right. You should've. And if you hate me that much, be my guest and walk out that door." I shove past him and walk towards our room. Right before I close the door I turn and find him already looking at me. "And you should know these four years haven't been very enjoyable for me either, bitch." I slam my door shut and lock it. A shatter comes from outside my room so I suspect Tobias broke something. He usually does. I slide down the wall by the door and release a sigh.

Everything Tobias said back there was true. Even I know that I would've failed initiation if it weren't for him. Or I would've been killed if I hadn't known what to do with my Divergence. I shake my head and look down at my hands where my small black engagement ring sits on my finger. I slide it off and throw it across the room which I'll probably regret later. Footsteps comes from the other side of the door and I look up to make sure it's locked. The door knob shakes a little indicating he tried to open it.

"Tris," he eventually says. I don't respond, just remain silent. "Tris, I'm sorry I...I didn't mean anything I said. I was just...just angry, I guess." when I don't respond again, I hear him sigh and sit on the carpeted floor. "I swear I didn't mean a word I just said. It was all-"

"My brother says whenever people are angry they're more likely to tell the truth." I interrupt. "And it's okay, what you said was true. I would've failed initiation, and you should've let me die during the war."

"No-No don't say that, that's not true. Okay? Listen, I'm sorry." he says, his voice slightly muffled by the door. I go back to silence and I think Tobias does to. After a couple hours of sitting on the floor, I crawl across the floor to the dresser and use that to help me up. I don't feel like doing anything anymore so I just stumble towards my bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**A/N Was it good? Decent? So I know the characters seems a little OOC so sorry. So anyway like I said ^ up there this is just some random idea I had so I have no idea how far I'm going to go with it. Anyway please favorite, follow and review! :) Ily and DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm super glad that some people actually like this story. I don't know how long I'm going to keep it going. It might only be a couple chapter or it could go up to twenty! So anyway, if you have any ideas, suggestion or criticism please review or PM me! Thank you and enjoy!**

It's been one day since the fight and Tobias and we haven't talked let alone made eye contact. Well because I've been locked in our room for that time. But today I'm going to go out because I'm hungry. I finish getting dressed and putting on makeup and open the door. When I do, I hear Tobias in the kitchen probably making his own breakfast. I step out and remain silent. He places a mug of coffee on the island but I ignore it and start to make my own.

"Tris, what are you doing?" Tobias asks behind me.

"I'm doing voodoo magic to bring back my dead parents, what do you think I'm doing? I'm making my coffee, dumbass." I spit.

"I already made your coffee." Tobias tells me while I turn around to face him. I scrunch my nose and shake my head.

"I don't want it." I say. Tobias rolls his eyes and groans.

"When are you going to forgive me? I told you that I didn't mean anything that I said." he pleads. I abandon my coffee and turn my full attention to him.

"Then why'd you say it, huh? Do those thoughts just sit in that little mind of yours? Tobias that killed me what you said and I-" my eyes drift down to his left hand where his engagement ring usually sits. It's gone. "You're not wearing your ring." I say, my voice smaller and quieter.

"Neither are you." he retorts. I suddenly remember throwing it across the room.

"Does that mean-" I start.

"I think so." Tobias finishes. He doesn't seem remorseful at all. In fact I can't tell how he feels. I scoff and lean on the counter.

"Did we really just break up? After everything we've been though, we just now break up?" I ask even though I know the answer. "Over some stupid, petty argument we're going to break up?"

"What else is there to do, Tris? If a stupid, petty argument brings us to this, then what will a serious one do? I mean maybe we need sometime apart to figure things out, I guess. But I do have one question, why don't you want kids?" he says. I knew this would come up again. I take multiple breaths trying to force the answer out.

"I-I..can't tell you." I stutter.

"We've both been through hell and back together so why can't you freaking tell me this one thing?!"

"Because I can't have kids!" I shout. "I've never been able to but I've always some. But I thought it'd be okay because you've never shown interest in having some." I can feel tears burning in the back of my eyes and I do my best to hold the back. Guilt and regret crosses Tobias face. "I hoped I would never have to tell you because I though it would break my heart, and it sure as hell did." I shove past his shoulder and resist the urge to stomp his foot with my cane.

"Tris," he says behind me. I try to ignore the quiver in his voice.

"I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be back." I don't look at him as I walk out. I walk down the hall as fast as my weak legs will allow. The summer breeze warms my face once I step out of the apartment building. I spot Christina across the street holding Mathews hand. She waves at me, kisses Mathews cheek then jogs over to me. Her baby bump is small, almost nonexistent.

"Hey Trissy," she smiles coming to my side. No matter how hard I try she won't stop calling me Trissy, so I've just learned to accept it.

"Hi Christina," I say with a tight smile.

"What's wrong? You seem...upset." it's a curse she knows me to well.

"Tobias and I broke up," I say with a nod. Christina gasps and her hand flies to her mouth.

"Oh my God. Tris I'm so sorry." she wraps her arms around me and now I let the tears spill from my eyes. I try to focus on the noise around me such as cars and conversation, not the sound of my world shattering.

"Tris what's wrong?" I hear Mathew ask.

"Mathew, I love you. But if you want to keep your eyeballs walk away now." Christina warns. I laugh and pull away from her, wiping my eyes.

"It's alright, he can stay. And, Tobias broke up with me." I tell him. Mathew looks sorry, but he doesn't say anything. A moment later I see Tobias and Zeke walk out of the apartment and Christina eyeing the ground and biting her lip. "Don't throw that rock Christina." I say when I notice that she's staring at a large rock on the ground.

"Damnit." she mutters. I laugh and so does she.

"Wait, who's that?" Mathew says, pointing to a girl who walks up to Tobias and rubs his arm flirtatiously.

"I don't know, but I'm going to screw her up." Christina growls starting to walk towards them. I grab her arm and pull her back.

"Christina it's fine, I don't care." I say, trying to calm her down.

"Well I do," she crosses her arms and sighs. "I hate him."

"Yeah, me too." I say crossing my arms as well.

"Like, me too." Mathew says in a high pitched voice, clearly mocking us. Christina and I simultaneously turn and smack his arms. "Ow, God I was just agreeing." we all laugh again and I do my best to ignore Tobias obviously flirting with that girl.

**A/N Good? Decent? I kind of liked it tbh. Anyway FourTris Lover suggested that Tris and Tobias start dating other people which is what I was thinking of doing. If you want that to happen, tell me! Thank you for reading! Ily and DFTBA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! So I'm sick right now and I sound kind of like a cow on heroin. Like it's bad. Anyway I hurt my foot and hip at dance class the other night and my foot's all bruised and my hip feels like it's about to pop out of my body. That's all. Enjoy!**

**Tobias POV**

As midnight rolls around, Tris still isn't home. I wonder is she saw that girl come up to me and Zeke. She started to flirt with me and I tried to get away as nice as I could, although I really don't need to because I am technically single. The door in front of me swings open and I see Tris stagger in, shut the door, and lean against the wall. She looks up at me and furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who're you?" she stammers.

"Tobias…" I answer, standing up and dropping my newspaper on the coffee table. She nods and stumbles over to the counter and grasps it for balance.

"Ohhhh!" she says holding up her hand. "You're my ex-something or another."

"Wait, Tris. Are you drunk?" I ask, walking closer to her. She scoffs and stares lazily at me.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God. Like…ugh." she hits my shoulder weakly as if trying shove me. As she turns to walk into our bedroom I notice a piece of crumbled paper in her hand.

"What's this?" I ask, pulling the paper from her hand. Before she really even notices it's gone I unfold the paper and see it's a phone number and the name Alex scrawled above it. Even though we've broken up and she's allowed to see whoever she want, it breaks my heart to know that she might start seeing someone else.

"Give that back!" Tris suddenly yells, snatching the paper from my hand. "Oh and I found out, that this apartment was bough in my name. So I'm kicking you out," Tris mutters gesturing to the door. She doesn't stay long enough to see if I leave, just walks down the hall and locks herself in our room again. I know Tris probably won't remember this conversation in the morning so I don't leave the apartment. I take my usual spot on the couch and fall asleep.

* * *

A blood-curdling scream jolts me from my sleep that morning. I dart up from the couch and sprint down the hall. When I try to open the door but soon remember that she locked it. The sound of her screams is heart-breaking and the only thing I want to do is help her.

"Hey, Tris, it's me. You need to let me in, alright?" I say, trying to speak over her sobs.

"No! Y-you will h-h-hurt me." She stutters. So it was that nightmare. She rarely has the nightmare with me in it anymore. It always crushes me when she does.

"Tris, I won't hurt you." I say quietly. "I promise." the only sound that comes from the room is another sob. Knowing that she won't let me in, I run my hand along the top of the doorframe trying to find the pin to unlock the door. Once I find it and unlock the door, I carefully push it open and find Tris curled up on the floor with her hands covering her ears. Her breathing is so heavy is sounds almost as if she's hyperventilating. I crouch down in front of her and gently place my hand on her knee. She jumps and stares up at me.

"Don't touch me," she seethes while shoving my hand away. "And why are you still here anyway? Didn't I tell you yesterday that I'm kicking you out?" so she still does remember that.

"You were drunk last night, when you told me that. Are you sure it wasn't just the crazy talking?" I say raising my eyebrows. She scoffs and shakes her head.

"Please, I make my best decisions when I'm drunk. Well expect for accepting your proposal." she says as if thinking back to that moment last year.

"Wait, you had to get drunk to want to marry me?" I exclaim. She looks away briefly then nods.

"Yeah." she says plainly. I want to shout at her but I don't. "How did we get to this?"

"Get to what?" I say. Tris seems to be struggling but trying to hide it.

"This! Us arguing and me kicking you out. How is it something as stupid as kids bring us to this?" she sighs. I notice some tears well up in her eyes but she blinks them away. "God I hate us." is all she says before pushing herself up and limping towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Tris POV**

* * *

When I stand up I realize I forgot my cane in my bedroom but I don't bother to get it. I lock the bathroom door and sit on the closed toilet lid with tears threatening to spill over. I hate that after years and years of Tobias and I being together and seldom arguing we get here. I know it's partly my fault by reacting the way I did. But some is Tobias since he did overreact to my not wanting children. I hear the front door open and close so I slowly stand up and begin to get ready. Once I've finished putting on my makeup and getting dressed, I leave my room in search of breakfast. With my toast in hand, I move to sit down in one of the chairs and feel something in my back pocket. I shift a little and pull out a crumbled piece of paper. I recognize Alex's phone number and roll my eyes.

"Oh crap," I mutter and throw the paper onto the table. I met Alex last night when I went out with Christina. He's the one that gave me my first drink and brought me out to some atrium type thing. He wasn't very kind or attractive for that matter. In fact, I don't even remember getting his phone number. I roll my eyes again and bite into my toast.

**A/N So thank you dear people for reading this story, it means a lot to me. So I just found out that my dance classes are going to be three days a week until further notice so I will not have a lot of free time to update. Plus I'm in the middle of building a cardboard boat with my friends and I'm super excited. Anyway thank you for reading! Ily and DFTBA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I've decided to go with a longer chapter with the important plot point and time skips. I just think that if I do this I'll have more ideas for chapter and stuff. Anyway, the reason I haven't updated in thirteen years is that I've been busy with dance which is now four days a week, and I just got my very first pair of pointe shoes so I've been doing pre-pointe ****stuff and my feet are killing me. That's it. Enjoy! **

**Chapter suggested by "I'm Selfish. I'm Brave." thanks for PM'ing me :)**

**Two Months Later**

Today is the last day. The last day of Tobias and I living in the same apartment, he found a new one to live in two days ago and he's moving there today. Surprisingly he was the first one to bring up moving apart. Since the second day of our argument our fights kept getting worse and worse. One even had some wall punching on my part. My knuckles are still sore.

"Tris!" I hear Tobias call from the living room. I quickly finish my makeup, grab my cane then step out.

"Yeah?" I ask. He props the open door on his foot then turns to face me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm leaving now." he says with a note of finality in his tone.

"Honestly, I don't really give a shit." I say tilting my head to the side. "Bye, Four." he gives me one last glare then steps out of the apartment. He's going to the building about a block down with smaller apartments where Shauna and Caleb are staying. After a minute the silence in the room become deafening and I deiced I need to step out. I slip on some shoes and quickly leave my apartment building. The fresh air feels good as I walk around with no real purpose. Then without warning I walk into something and fall backwards.

"Oh Jesus, I am so sorry." a man says helping me back up.

"It's fine," I say with a chuckle. The mans emerald green eyes stare right into mine and I can feel my heart skip a beat. "Yeah it's totally fine." I stammer. He laughs, revealing a set of straight white teeth.

"Josh," he says sticking out his hand. I shake it hesitantly.

"Tris," I reply with a smile.

"Well since I so rudely knocked you over, can I apologize with some lunch?" he suggest. I look down at my watch and realize it is well past noon.

"Sure," it takes me a moment to disentangle myself from his eyes but when I do we both walk towards one of the small new restaurants. I've never been to this one before but I can tell it's almost identical to all of the other ones around. We both sit at the nearest table, right as a petite waitress comes to take out orders. I order hamburger and he does to, then we're left alone. "So, tell me about yourself." I start. Josh folds his hands on the table.

"Well as I've said, my name is Josh and I'm twenty-three. Before all of the war crap I was in Candor and transferred to Amity. Oh and I have a three year old named Jacqueline but I call her Jackie." he says. An odd part of me feels deflated.

"So you're married?" I ask. He laughs and shakes his head.

"No she's not mine. Her parents were killed in an accident last year and I was her fathers best friend and neither of them had any family that could take care of her, so I offered." he tells me. "Now your turn,"

"As you know my name is Tris, I'm twenty and I transferred to Dauntless from Abnegation. I was engaged but we broke up a couple months ago and that's prett much it." I say. Josh laughs and soon our food is placed at our table. We continue to talk only taking little bites every now and then. He offers to pay and I let him realizing I forgot my wallet. He takes me back to my apartment. He kisses my cheek quickly then runs off before I can say anything else. A blush forms on my cheeks and I walk inside.

* * *

**One More Month Later**

* * *

Josh and I have only gotten closer these past three weeks. I've even gotten closer to Jackie who seems to love me. I've only seen Tobias a couple times in passing by and we had acted as if we'd never met before. Everything in this past month has gotten better, even my legs. I only need my cane whenever I'm at work and constantly walking up and down stairs. I've started working as a locater for people coming from the Bureau and all around Illinois to Chicago.

"Miss Prior?" a voice comes from the front of my office. I look up and see one of the other locaters named Bridgette Dunlap. "A new employee needs Johanna Ryes and I can't find her and my pager isn't working. Would you mind?" I nod and she leaves with a smile. I dial Johanna's number and she tells me she's in the lobby. I grab my cane from where it was leaning against my desk, and head down to the lobby. Once I get down the stairs and into the lobby, I spot Johanna and another man who's back is turned to me.

"It seems Bridgette found you," I say to Johanna. She laughs a little and the man she was talking to turns and I want to scream. "Four," I say, purposefully not using his real name knowing he now hates the name Four.

"Tris," Tobias nods to me.

"I apologize, is something going on between you to?" Johanna asks. I put on a smile and face her.

"No, just a little shocked, is all." I say. The watch on my wrist beeps signalizing my lunch break. Just on time, Josh walks through the front door with Jackie in tow. My smiles widens and I walk over to kiss him. I look back to Tobias and he seems shocked.

"Want to go get some lunch?" Josh asks grabbing my hand.

"Sure," I say. Jackie removes herself from Josh's grip and lifts her arms up to me. I let go of Josh's hand and pick up the little girl.

"Hi," she grins. I smile back at her as we all walk out. Just before I'm out of the building, I give Tobias a little wave and he glares daggers at me.

**A/N So I hope this was okay. And if you have any ideas whatsoever please review or PM me! PLEASE! Anyway I found out that a rather large storm is coming my way so my grandparents get to stay an extra day! YAY! That's all. Thank ****you for reading! Ily and DFTBA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys! So once again I haven't updated in 8,000 years. Apologies. So this chapter was suggested by a few people so I'm gonna do it. Btw I only got a couple of reviews the last chapter, and that's what makes me take a while to update. I love getting reviews and ideas from other people so can y'all please do that? :) Thank and enjoy!**

**Tobias POV**

Tris walks out of the office building with a tiny wave and smirk and it takes everything in me not to scream at her. Part of me knows I shouldn't be thinking like this because the fight is mostly on my part, but I can't help it. Johanna says I can leave for today so I leave without a thank you. My thoughts keep drifting to Tris and the man she was with, not to mention the little girl. I shake my head to clear the thought and keep going to my apartment.

"Tobias!" a voice calls from behind me. I turn and find a girl I recognize from my building.

"Oh hey, Kabrina." I say with a hint of boredom.

"What's up? You look like someone killed your best friend." she says walking up to my side. I shrug.

"I'm fine," Kabrina looks at me with raised eyebrows and tilts her head to the side.

"Really? You don't look fine," she retorts. I roll my eyes and start to walk away from her. She quickly catches up and grabs my arm to stop me. "Sorry I didn't mean to sound that...blunt."

"It's okay, just some things are totally working out for me right now." I say honestly. Kabrina nods then says,

"Want to go get some coffee?" I take a small step back.

"Sorry, what?"

"You're cute. I'm cute. We'd be cute together...coffee?" she widens her diamond blue eyes. I eventually give up.

"Sure," she smiles and together we walk toward the one coffee shop around here. As we walk I cast small glances at her. She has wide blue eyes with hair so red whenever the sun hits it, it looks like it's fire. She is attractive, I'm not going to deny it. We make it to the coffee shop, order, then plop down in the nearest table. "So, why exactly did you invite me out for coffee?" Kabrina shrugs and blushes a little.

"I don't know." she says, picking at her muffin. "I've seen you around the building sometimes, and I just thought 'Eh. Maybe he'll go out with me.' So yeah." she admits. I smile for the first time in days and she laughs. "I must sound like a stalker,"

"No," I say. "I mean, maybe a little." she laughs again and we fall into a comfortable silence. Suddenly a loud squeal comes from outside and Tris, the little girl and that other guy come in with smile plastered on their faces. None of them seems to notice me so I turn my attention back to Kabrina.

"Wow," she gasps. Whoever you just saw you must hate because you got this wicked snarl on your face." I quickly wipe the expression from my face and Kabrina chuckles. "Man, whoever fucked up enough for you to get that expression must be working with the devil." I give a small laugh to ease the tension.

"She might be. You never know," I smirk. Then, as if on cue, Tris saunters up to the table with a fake smile.

"Hey Four, so I just felt the need to inform you that you left some stuff at my apartment. Shirts and pants and things. Would you like to come by my place or should stop by and drop them off?" she asks with cocked eyebrows.

"Oh, please keep them. I don't want anything to do with you right now so..." I gesture my hands to her table and I can tell she looks offend.

"Alright, I'll leave to this-whatever it is." Tris turns and begins to go back to her table.

"Jealous," Kabrina sings, loud enough for Tris to here.

"Excuse me?" Tris asks, spinning around sharply to face us. _Oh God. Here we go. _"What the hell did you just say?" Kabrina stands up from her seat and stands in front of Tris.

"Why do you care? It's obvious you guys don't like each other, so why would you care?" Kabrina crosses her arms and I contemplate stopping them but I don't.

"Well, I kind of care about what sluts say behind my back." Tris spits. I can't see Kabrina's face but it wouldn't surprise me if she's hurt.

"At least I'm not the twelve year old trophy wife." Kabrina seethes. Even from here I can see Tris's face turn bright red and she pulls back her fist as if to punch Kabrina but the man she was sitting with holds her back.

"Josh, sweetie, I love you. But please let me beat the shit out of her." Tris says trying to pull her arm out of Josh's grip.

"Come on, Tris. Not in front Jackie." Josh says quietly and I see the girl -Jackie- seems to not to be paying any attention. Quickly, Tris covers Jackie's eyes with her hand and with the other flips of Kabrina. Finally, Josh seems to get a hold on Tris and pulls her from the shop and out to the street. Kabrina returns to her seat and I expect her to just say a quick goodbye and leave, but instead she starts laughing.

"Yeah that chick is so jealous," Kabrina says, sipping her coffee. My mind keeps wandering back to her comment about Tris being 'a twelve year old trophy wife'. I remember Tris saying how she didn't want to be seen like a little girl and I now understand why she reacted the way she did. I don't bring it up, just look back to Kabrina. "Who was she anyway? I mean I know her name is Tris, but what's her deal?"

"We dated for a while but broke up a couple of months ago." I say simply although it gives me a small pang.

"When did you guys start dating?" Kabrina asks biting in her muffin.

"Right before the war started," I tell her. She nods and we go back to silence. After a few more minutes I say that I have to go and she agrees. We walk back to the apartment together, get on the elevators and go off to our separate floors. Once I finally get to my apartment, I feel relief course through me. Even though it's only two, I slip off my shoes and fall asleep on my bed.

**A/N I know it's short but I kind of liked it. If anybody has any ideas please tell me in the reviews or PM. Or if you just want to leave a nice comment, don't be afraid to review. Anyway, last night at dance class I started feeling a little dizzy and I just brushed it off, but while I was doing a chaine turn I blacked out so my teacher made me skip the rest of ballet :( I'm going back tonight for class again and I hope she won't be mad. That's all. Thanks for reading! Ily and DFTBA!**

**!READ UNDERLINED THINGY ^!**


End file.
